ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan
Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan is about a boy named Kuzon who joins the Z-Fighters and battles enemies like no other. There is 9 sagas of Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. The saga on this page is the Meeting saga, and is the shortest saga, consisting of 2 chapters. Please read these sagas in order after reading this one: *Snakeonaman Saga *Cabban Saga *Kuzon Saga *Meje Saga Kuzon battles all new enemies and new moves will be featured, along with bonus content and specials: *Kuzon: The Movie *Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents *Kuzon: The Video Game *Power Level's (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan) This story takes place a year after Dragon Ball GT, and Goku decides to come back home, and not stay gone (Like he does at the end of GT). This is the sequel to it you could say. 'Chapter 1- Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' Somewhere in space, not far from Earth, a spaceship heads towards Earth. In the ship........... Boy: Yes, we are getting close to Earth, I can't wait to land...It's been so long... At Goku and Chichis house.............. Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMM! this is good food! (Smushes face in bowl) Gohan: I sure am glad the worlds in peace again, I hope it stays this way.﻿ Pan: It should! Goten: Hey, does anyone sense a big power level coming this way? Gohan: Yeah, I do Goku: Maybe we should go check it out, Comon! Gohan: Looks like that peace is over for the 10th time In the spaceship.... Boy: Okay Mumba, ready the landing, Mumba: Okay Boy: Yes Outside, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Chichi run towards the ships landing site.................... In the spaceship..... ﻿Boy: Okay, and, LAND! The Ship lands on the ground and Smoke flies everywhere. The ship turns off. Goku and the gang get to the ship. Goku: I think somebody's ready to come out Gohan: Gulp Goku: The doors opening! The door of the ship opens and smoke clears away.... Boy: Im ready. Goku: Wonder who it is.... Gohan: I dont know, get ready though, it might be an enemy.. Goku: No, its, its, A KID! Everybody: WHAT! Boy: (Standing on door of spaceship) Yes. Goku: Hey! if this is you idea of a joke its not funny! now bring it back home to your mommy! Kuzon: This is not a joke, i'm here for a man named Goku! Where is he! Gohan: Dad, how could he be a human, I mean look at him, Hes got Saiyan armor, and a alien with him! Goku: But how....? Kuzon: Are you Goku!? Gohan and Goku: yep! Kuzon: But, but, your a kid! Goku: I got wished back to a kid by Emproror Pilaf not long ago! Now what do you want! Kuzon: I came here to meet you, i'm a fan. Goku: WHAT! Kuzon: Yes, i'll tell you who I am Boy: I am a Saiyan boy named Kuzon who traveled from a planet far from here with my best friend, Mumba where my parents live. Goku: WHAT! YOUR A SAYIAN! Gohan: Calm dad, i dont feel any evil energy in him. Goku: I hope you right.. Kuzon: As I was saying, I grew up on a Planet not far from here. ill tell you all it. Just before planet Vegeta blew up, my parents, escaped luckily. Due to randomly pressing buttons to get off the planet, my parents landed on a unamed planet. They stayed there and was goin to destroy it, but forgot about Frieza... I mean, what would they do then? And they was amazed at the planet's race's, hospitality. Anyway,they lived there because their spaceship broke and couldn't go anywhere. 7 years later I was born to them. They named me Kuzon, I don't know why. My father trained me until we met a little Greenie one day, Mumba, then we had some up's and down's and We became friends and my father trained both of us. Me and Mumba grew up together and became best friends. Though, one night, when I was 7, I was in bed. Then, I suddenly saw a picture in my mind of a Saiyan. I didn't know who though, but that night, I be came Legendary. Goku: What, you MEAN? Kuzon: Yep, im the legendary Super Saiyan Goku: AHHHH!, BUT BUT, YOUR NOT EVIL! Kuzon: You don't have to be evil to be legendary, your just, Legendary..... Goku: But, how? Kuzon: I he always like that? Gohan: Not usually. Kuzon: But, the other reason I Came here is to warn you of something.... Goku: Like what? Kuzon: A powerful enemy.... Everyone: WHAT! Gohan: I knew it. Goku: Tell us about him! Kuzon: Well, i dont know much, but that his name is Snake, Snakeonaman. Goku: You mean, hes a snake Kuzon: Yes, i saw him a long time ago when i was a small kid. I looked out the window of my home and saw him and some of his comrades attacking a villige and some of the members of the planets race. Though it was very foggy and i couldn't see but a shadow..... Gohan: What about his power? Kuzon: High, Just higher than Frieza's... Goku: Wow... Kuzon: Yes, Wow Gohan: Do you know when he will be here? Kuzon: 2 days, 2 days is all. Goku: Okay, Im ready! Kuzon; I want to fight him. He's half the reason for my trouble as a kid.... You can fight if you wan't, but I wan't the final blow... I'm capable, I'm Saiyan. Goku: Okay... Kuzon: Let's Move. Everyone: Okay..... A boy has came to Earth.....What will be his fate? What will happen in the time to come? Find out next! 'Chapter 2- Training and Stories....' At Master Roshis place, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Vegeta are training. Goku: Wow, I feel power right now... Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, and Bulma show up in a Rocket Car to Kame House...... Yamcha: Hey guys whatcha doINNNNN! WHOS THE KID WITH A HIGH POWER...? Goku: Ah, this is Kuzon. We met him the other day. Kuzon explained who he is and the Z-fighters listened. Questions were asked and answered. Yamcha: WOW, I mean, its a honor to, umm, meet you, He he!, umm, please dont kill me! Kuzon: Dont worry, i only kill bad people like desert bandits. Yamcha: face uhhhhhhh... on floor Tein: We should be training... Goku: Yeah. Gohan: Hey Kuzon, you look different somehow.. Kuzon: Yeah, i took off my saiyan armor and put my regular clothes. Goten: Its cool your a Saiyan, but a Legendary Saiyan! Thats cooler! Kuzon: Yeah. Lets just hope it helps me with Snake. Goku: You know, can you transform into a great ape? Just asking. Kuzon: Yes, When I was 6, On my planet I live on, Snake visited it, like I told you. And just before he left, he left these things called Zinglys'. I was the only one that was powerful enough to do any harm to them. So i took the "Zingy" creatures out myself. In the middle of the battle I noticed the Zinglys had wiped out almost 5 families on the planet. I was so angry I knocked out all of them in Minutes. Goku: Wow Yamcha: Does the planet hae a name? Kuzon: It probably did a long time ago, but none is known now. Goku: Huh.... Mumba flies in to Kame house Kuzon: Mumba Mumba: Im working on the ship. Kuzon: Mumba, there is an enemy more powerful than us combined coming tommorow. I want you to leave. Mumba:WHAT! opens his eyes for first time. Kuzon: Its for your protection. Goku: Wow, big moment Mumba: I wont leave, your the only one powerful enough to protect my people. Kuzon: MY PARENTS, MY PARENTS MUMBA. THEY MIGHT BE NICE, BUT INSIDE THERE STILL SAIYANS,THE ONCE POWERFUL BEINGS IN THE UNIVERSE! Mumba: Fine. But im leaving a extra pod here if you need to come back..... Kuzon: Okay, and I dont want you to comeback for 5 years okay. Mumba: But But....5 years! Do you even kno- Kuzon: Just always have a scouter near you if i communicate with you... Mumba: Okay. Bye, Kuzon pal (Tears come from his eye's) Kuzon: Its okay. (Hugs Mumba and starts to cry) Mumba: Fine, Bye! Mumba blasts off to his ship not to be seen for 5 years............ Kuzon: Good luck my friend. Goten: I didnt hardly know him, but I miss him Bulma: Hes a Saiyan huh? Not What I excpected.... Vegeta: Huh! his power level was high for a child. and I still don't believe he's the Legendary Super Saiyan! Goku: Well Vegeta, he wasnt really that specific about it, but I can feel wisdom in him.... Vegeta: (Grunt) Gohan: Now all we have to worry about is that he don't turn on us. Bulla: I think he's Kinda cute.... He wouldn't try to go with Marron..... Marron: No, he's mine! You Dare question my looks? (Fighting position) Bulla: WHAT DID YOU SAY! (Fighting Position) Pan: Other girl's..... Goku: Calm guys, lets just see what the future has in store for us....... Bulla and Marron: Were Girl's..... Check out the Snakeonaman Saga on this page! Snakeonaman Saga!﻿ Category:Dragonball Category:Namekian Category:Saiyans Category:Pages Added by Kuzey457 Category:Fan-Fiction created by Kuzey457 Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:Evil